createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stained Glass Shards
The Stained Glass Shards All of the different worlds with their different sets of canon can be explained by this tale. It is the beginnings of the universe for Create This World. The Original Here is the original writing of the Shards. Note that the time of this writing they were intsead called the Stained Glass Parallels. : '' The Stained Glass Parallels'' : The Sound... Once was whole, a single plane of existence, harmoniously intertwined to a single being. A void of monotone, extending over every range, pitch, it was all and it was whole. But, as the endless ages waned, so transitioned us into the Spark, the first light, the brightest light. It was the contrast, it was the greater half, smaller in volume but brighter in energy, in mass, in life. From it came the first Loves, stretching like the fibers of a brain, glowing and growing. Then birthed the first Colors, and within those colors, the first beings were seeded... : That was many Oaurs ago, a time before time, unimaginable and unbending, yet continuous and never ending. That time has since passed, and is still yet passing: For the Spark... Has... Faded. But in it's place, we exist. The fragments of stained glass, the branches of tree-feathers rooted toe-and-toe. In all of our worlds, exists the shining of the light, a small source somewhere... Either mixed like sugar to water or dropped like a bead of oil, it is the source of all life. : The Stained Glass Parallels This was originally written by /u/rockettheminifig here. Explanation of Original You might have found that confusing, so here is a step-by-step explanation that was given by /u/Fiblit. There is a TL;DR at the end if you are too lazy to read it all :: The Stained Glass Parallels :: The Sound... Once was whole, a single plane of existence, harmoniously intertwined to a single being. A void of monotone, extending over every range, pitch, it was all and it was whole. : The Sound here I believe refers to a sort of "background" existence. While many myths often have a "Order from Chaos" theme, I think this one has a more "Chaos from Order" theme, or rather "Something from Nothing". Imagining the sound as "The Nothing before the something" is exemplified by it being a "void of monotone". I like the reference to "void", as many of our past lore has pitted the world of Adratal against an overbearing "Void"/"demons"/"neach togail" :: But, as the endless ages waned, so transitioned us into the Spark, the first light, the brightest light. It was the contrast, it was the greater half, smaller in volume but brighter in energy, in mass, in life. From it came the first Loves, stretching like the fibers of a brain, glowing and growing. Then birthed the first Colors, and within those colors, the first beings were seeded... : Okay, I'm not too sure what the "Spark" is, what I'm more concerned with is what it created. It is worth noting though that the "Spark" and "Sound" appear to be opposites, even if only in a small subtle way: their intentions, the Sound sought to calm, while the Spark sought to create. "The First Loves" and "The First Colors", are really interesting. They seem to be the "Something from Nothing" I was referring to earlier. :: That was many Oaurs ago, a time before time, unimaginable and unbending, yet continuous and never ending. : I have truly no idea what length of time an Oaur is. Also, a single word for continuous and never ending is timeless. :: That time has since passed, and is still yet passing: For the Spark... Has... Faded. But in it's place, we exist. The fragments of stained glass, the branches of tree-feathers rooted toe-and-toe. : It seems the Spark gave its essence to create the first Loves and Colors. You can perhaps picture the Sound as a perfect piece of translucent glass, and the Spark as a hammer which shattered it and tempered the glass with color. The seperate pieces represent different worlds, while the separate colors represent life. I also, have no idea what tree-feathers are, and how they can be rooted toe-and-toe. :: In all of our worlds, exists the shining of the light, a small source somewhere... : It appears the Spark isn't truly dead....????? I still think the Spark is Creos if you know any of Adratal's lore. :: Either mixed like sugar to water or dropped like a bead of oil, it is the source of all life. :: The Stained Glass Parallels : I have no idea what the analogy means, but the Spark does seem to be the source of life in what is known as the "Stained Glass Parallels" TL;DR : There was once just the Sound, then came the Spark. The Sound can be pictured as a flat monotone translucent piece of glass. The Spark can be seen as a hammer which shattered the Sound, and then tempered it with color. The separate pieces represent different worlds in the universe, while the separate colors represent the life of these worlds. The Sound and the Spark; particularly its creation(s): the first Colors, the first Loves, and the Stained Glass Parallels; appear to also be opposites. The Sound also appears to have its own creations: known in Adratal's lore as the "Void", "Demons", or "Neach Togail". Overall, The Sound seems to seek stasis, conformity and harmony, while the Spark seems to seek change, variation, and life. : The Void The precise nature of The Void has been expanded upon with each passing Shard, different users contributing their own ideas. Essentially, the Void is the intermediary layer of chaos that exists between the Shards, created by the Sound. Beings native to the Void are the Daemons: horrendous and grotesque monstrosities in infinite shapes. Some of these Daemons have managed to pierce the veil and enter one of the Shards (The Beast of Azenhael in Solos being a prime example). There are also some characters from within the Shards who have been able to pierce the veil and enter the Void. This exposes them to incredible danger, but also immense power. A select few have managed to get through the process with their body and soul intact, and have become like demigods. Some have used their power for good, and some have sought nothing but destruction. In either case, these Void-walkers have the ability to travel between Shards, and recruit others to their cause. Category:Meta Category:Shards